Monsters / Animals
There are many creatures in the witch's house with most of them are threat to Viola's freedom. The Creatures The Giant Teddy Bear The Invisible Chef The Spider The Bronze Skull The Giant Snake The Toy Soldier The Monalisa The Stalking White Statue(s) The White Flower The Yellow Flower The Big Skull The Red Eyeballs The Legless Girl The Animals The Black Cat The black cat is the first character you encounter when playing the game. Though a cat, it is oddly capable of human speech and even jokes around with Viola at some parts of the game. The cat acts as the 'save' for the game, appearing in random corridors and rooms of the house for the player to save at. At the 'True Ending' and the 'Good Ending', the cat is found dead in front of Ellen's bedroom. But in one of the endings which can only be obtained if one does not save at all at the Black Cat, the cat is seen standing in front of Ellen's room. This is the ending which explains that the cat is actually the demon Ellen had given her parents' souls to and the same one who gave her the spell to switch bodies with Viola. The Frog The frog is another animal you encounter in the witch's house. It is found swimming in a small pool of water in one of the many rooms in the witch's house, in which also has a note saying 'DO YOU LIKE FROGS?' The player is able to bring the frog along if Viola nods her head at it and for a few puzzles it is helpful, helping Viola pull a lever that she is unable to pull on her own, and also helping her by sitting on a chair and making a mirror image of a room. But in a room with a note on the floor saying 'HE IS HUNGRY', the player has to force the frog into a room that houses what seems to be a huge snake. After waiting awhile, the player is able to go into the room without being eaten and realizes the room is empty, and the snake has gone. But when the player ventures into the room beyond that, the soul of the frog is seen sitting on the floor looking at the player just before he/she exits. It doesn't appear again. The Invisible Bird The invisible bird is an animal you encounter somewhat near the end of the game. It is found "feebly flapping its wings" in a birdcage near the red grasses/jail area. When Viola opens the birdcage, it gets out and eats the "creepy plants" that block the way to areas vital to the player. After it leaves the room, it can be seen flying around the door at the top of the screen in the save point area of that floor. The Tadpoles The tadpoles are encountered in the same floor as the bird in a small pool of water. If you speak to them three times in a row, they kill you, saying, "My dad is dead.", "My dad was eaten by a snake." and finally, in large text, they say, "You killed him." and they kill Viola, leading to a game over and shock for the player.